Insomnia
by Gothic Wolfie
Summary: Kyoko Yori has been finding it too difficult to sleep, plagued by a growing sense of uneasiness all centred around one 5th squad Lieutenant, set in TBTP i suck at summaries is more interesting than it sounds ShinjixOC rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters in anyway whatsoever, only Kyoko and Haruki are my OCs.**

**Here's the restart of my bleach stories and my first chapter of 2010 wow!!!!!!!!!! I have a snow-day (on my B-day :D) so i have time to post this before the weekend yay!!!**

**This story is going to be more than a one shot though it definitely won't go past six chapters, if i aim for any high than that it won't get done.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Haruki Yamada rushed along the corridors of the tenth divisions barraks, pulling his black hair back into a ponytail as he ran, the other members of his squad watching curiously as he dashed by.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Yamada"

"Morning" he shouted back to the young girl that had addressed him. _"Must be one of the newbie's from the academy," _he thought as he rounded the corner and crashed head first into a person wearing a white haori. "Ow" he said as he gripped his head, an answering sound made him open his jade green eyes and he gasped in shock.

"C-C-Captain Hirako!!!! I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going I'm so sorry!!!!" Haruki apologised so quickly it was almost impossible to understand, he practically jumped out of his skin when someone appeared right behind him and put their hand on his shoulder.

"Mornin' Haruki, what's got ya so worked up?"

"Captain! I ..." The Lieutentant couldn't think of anything to say so he just pointed across the hall.

"Shinji? What are ya doin' on the floor?"

"Mornin' exercises Angel" the Captain of the fifth division replied sarcastically, his attempts to get back to his feet were halted when Haruki's captain put her foot on his chest and forced him back down.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya not to call me that?!!"

"Good morning, Captain Yori" Aizen greeted her as he walked around the corner.

"Is it?" Kyoko asked tiredly as she stepped back and let Shinji stand up, she turned and walked back to her Lieutenant and motioned for him to stand up. "Make sure I'm around next time ya decide ta do somthin' like that Haruki, I could do with a laugh."

"Your concern for me is so encouragin'" Shinji said as he walked beside her through the barracks and out into the streets of the Seireitei, their Lieutenants trailing behind them. "Did ya not sleep again, ya look like you're about to collapse at any second."

"Don't worry I'm fine" Kyoko said, the bruise coloured markings under her eyes and her hair being much more tousled than normal clearly supporting Shinji's observation. Haruki gave his Captain a worried look, the reason that she looked so tired was because she really hadn't been sleeping. Every night for the last week members of the squad had found her on the roof of the barracks or sitting under a tree at midnight or early morning, he had tried asking her what was wrong but she always batted away his concern, telling him not to worry about it.

"Why were ya in the tenth squad's barracks anyway?" Kyoko asked, Haruki nearly fell over, surely she can't have forgotten about the meeting!

"It's not like ya to forget such important things, Angel. The Captain's and Lieutenant's meetin', remember? We came ta the barracks 'cause I was wonderin' what was keepin' ya, you're normally really early and naggin' at me ta hurry up." Shinji glanced back at Kyoko's lieutenant as she sighed and shook her head, desperately trying to wake herself up. "You two go on ahead, I just need ta talk to Lieutenant Yamada for a moment." Kyoko nodded to show that she didn't mind.

"What did you want to talk to me about Captain Hirako?" Haruki asked after Shinji had held them back far enough so that the others could not over-hear.

"Okay, spill it. Why hasn't Kyoko been sleepin' lately?" Haruki hesitated, at a complete lose at what to do, he didn't know the reason himself, but Shinji was his Captain's closest friend, maybe he would be able to find out.

"I don't know why, but she has been really uneasy lately, jumping at some of the smallest things. I don't know, maybe she thinks something bad is going to happen, whatever it is it's not letting her sleep."

"Hey! If you two don't hurry up we're definitely gunna be late!!"Kyoko shouted from the end of the street, it was only then that Haruki noticed that they had come to a complete stop.

"Don't worry Angel we're comin'!" Shinji replied.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya not ta call me that!!!"

"I don't think that you should provoke her Captain, she's been preparing some new pranks for weeks" Haruki warned the grinning leader of the fifth squad. Even Shinji wasn't safe from the Captain's jokes; in fact he was one of her favourite targets.

000

"Hello! Captain Shinji Hirako from the fifth squad here!"

"And Captain Kyoko Yori from the tenth! Open the door already!!!"

"Man I hate comin' to the first squad's barracks" Shinji complained as he shifted uncomfortably, "it always makes me nervous. That's why I never come here."

"Really? I thought it was 'cause ya never hand in ya paperwork" Kyoko smirked at the frustrated expression on his face.

"Not true, my paperwork's always here on time!"

"That's 'cause Sousuke always hands it in.

"Yeah well, what about yours? I've never seen you hand yours in!"

"My paperwork's always done, even if it is left 'til the last minute so there" Kyoko stuck her tongue out childishly.

"You certainly don't look like you're nervous Captain, please don't have a temper-tantrum because you're annoyed at having to come to the meeting" Aizen said from behind them.

"If he has a tantrum I'm out of here" Haruki added quietly, obviously not meaning to be heard.

"Shuddup you two, ya can't even see my face from there."

"Aren't they lucky" Kyoko exaggerated.

"Oh c'mon Angel ya don't mean that" Shinji said, "you'll send me in to an emotional wreck if ya not careful."

_Tch, like that could happen, and I can't believe that he called me Angel again! _Kyoko thought as the gates began to open.

"The door is opening, please go in" Aizen said, obviously choosing to ignore Shinji's last comment to him.

"Yeah y-"

"Midget Alert" Kyoko announced as she quickly stepped back to stand beside her Lieutenant.

"What the...?" A small shape came darting out of the shadows and struck Shinji right in the face, sending him flying backwards and tumbling across the yard until he crashed into the wall.

"Captain Hirako! Are you okay?" Haruki called anxiously as Aizen sighed and Kyoko turned to the small Soul Reaper that had appeared in the doorway.

"I'll give that a nine out of ten Hiyori!" Kyoko laughed.

"What c'mon that was definitely a ten outta ten!!!" Hiyori objected.

"No not quite" Kyoko replied.

"HIYORI!"

"'Sup, Dickhead Shinji! Your face was especially flat and easy for me ta stomp on today."

"Damn you, Hiyori!" Shinji shouted around the hand holding his bloody nose, the small blonde terror just smirked evilly as Kyoko stood beside her doubled over with laughter.

"What I ain't gunna apologise" Hiyori snapped back at him.

"I haven't even said anythin' yet!"

"That means I really don't have ta apologise" Hiyori stated, smiling. She grunted as a fist came down on her head.

"Say you're sorry stupid," Love said from behind them, "man, you're such a..."

"What's yer problem Love?!" Hiyori shouted as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ya think it's okay to go 'round smacking some other squad's lieutenant upside the head?!"

"The Captain's not around, so someone has to keep an eye on you Hiyori." Love replied, "and you should know better than to encourage it Kyoko," he added as he turned to the younger Captain.

"Shinji started it" she said, knowing it wouldn't matter.

"WHAT?!!" Shinji cried as he jumped to his feet.

"Hey stop making it sound like I'm a kid!" Hiyori shouted at the tall Captain, regaining his attention, giving Kyoko the chance to pull faces at him behind his back. "There ain't no reason for me to apologise to him! Just look at 'im, he pisses me off!" Kyoko turned and sighed when she saw that Shinji was making faces behind Love's back to, but at Hiyori.

"_So immature."_

"_Look who's talking_" said Kyoko's zanpakto, obviously wanting to be in on the fun.

"_Shuddup_."

"Yeah, whatever" Love said as he started pushing Hiyori back through the door by her head.

"Lemme go!"

"Let's go."

"I said let go, damnit!" Shinji jumped fowards after them and continued to pull face, infuriating Hiyori more as she was dragged away.

"Captain, please stop instigating, make sure to never make that face in front of our men." Aizen said disapprovingly, he frowned at Kyoko who was doubled over in silent laughing fits. Haruki rolled his eyes at her, obviously thinking_ "why me?"_

"Look at it his way Sousuke" Kyoko gasped, "if the wind changes and his face gets stuck like that ya won't have ta worry about fightin' when ya go out ta deal with hollows!"

"Hahaha, c'mon we'd better get in before they either lock us out or you die from lack of oxygen and your lieutenant dies of embarassment," Shinji rushed forwards into the barracks, obviously hoping to get just a bit more enjoyment out of infuriating Hiyori.

"You're not embarrassed by me are ya Haruki" Kyoko said, a fake hurt expression on her face.

"No not at all Captain" Haruki replied, a rare show of sarcasm in his voice.

Kyoko had to stop and take a deep breath before following Shinji into the barracks; the first squad always made her a little nervous as well, and laughing had made her light-headed and reminded her how little sleep she'd been getting.

"_I'll have to talk to Captain Unohana later_," she thought as she followed her fellow captain into the barracks, the Lieutenants following quickly behind her.

OOO

Kyoko looked around the meeting room as she entered, searching for one specific Captain who just happened to owe her money.

"Hey, where'd Kensei disappear to?" Kyoko asked the room in general, "I'm sure that I saw him a second ago."

"Kensei-Meanie just went out to see where the Head-Captain was" the Lieutenant of the ninth squad bounded up to them, the bright and happy expression on her face made Kyoko feel a bit better and calmer after the conversation that the Captains had had on the way to the meeting room.

Lieutenant Aizen had always given her the creeps from the moment that she first met him, but the uneasiness had grown to greet dislike after she became Shinji's Lieutenant after he first became Captain and Aizen had been the third seat in their division. She didn't know what it was about him, there was just something that always screamed danger whenever she was around him, and Shinji's lack of trust in the man didn't help the situation either.

Her feelings hadn't lessened at all since she became the Captain of squad ten five years ago; when he had started questioning about the old squad twelve Captain's promotion it had taken all of her will power not to snap at him and tell him to remember his place.

"I see you didn't bother brushing your hair again" Kensei said to the brown haired Captain as he re-entered the room, having to stop in the doorway because Kyoko had stepped out in front of him.

"My hair may always look like it has been through the middle of a whirlwind, but at least it won't forever look like the backside of a rabbit" Kyoko replied, sticking her tongue out at the short tempered man. His face twitched angrily as Mashiro joined in the conversation.

"Oh yeah, that's right Kensei, you owe Kyoko money for that fight you lost."

"I didn't lose!"

"Oh yes you did!" Kyoko poked him in the chest to emphasise the statement, "and I have a witness" she declared, pointing behind her at her Lieutenant.

"I'm not getting involved" Haruki said quickly and sped away across the room towards the safety of the other Captains. He had learned long ago to make himself scarce whenever Kyoko started an argument with Captain Muguruma.

"It doesn't count as a win if you cheated!" Kensei continued.

"What are ya talkin' about? I didn't cheat, I used the environment!"

"You paid Lisa to throw flower petals in the training ground!"

"It's not my fault ya got distracted, besides, I didn't know that ya liked the pretty flowers so much!"

"Shut up!" Kensei shouted as his cheeks began to go red; he quickly changed the subject to hide it. "Anyway, it looks like the new guys coming," he said to the room in general, "the old fart said to line up and wait for him."

"Captain, is it really so fun to tease him?" Haruki asked as they took their places between the eighth and twelfth squads.

"It's not difficult to find it fun since he gets angry so damn easily, it's even more fun when Lisa and Mashiro help."

"Hey Kyoko," Lisa leaned forwards so that she could talk to her quietly, "you better not have gotten me in trouble."

"Don't worry" Kyoko said as she waved her hand dismissively, "just throw one of those books of yours at him and you'll be fine, if he got distracted by the flower petals he'll _definitely_ get distracted by that." Lisa rolled her eyes and moved back to her space, Haruki blushed when she brushed against his arm as she walked past.

Everyone in the room turned simultaneously to look at the entrance of the meeting room, where the doors had been thrown open and in the doorway stood a blonde man wearing a Captain's haori who glanced around nervously.

"Oh no, don't tell me I'm the last one here" he laughed nervously when he finished, obviously not sure where to go.

"Looks like things are going to get more interesting around the twelfth squad," Haruki commented as Hiyori scowled at the new-comer.

"Hmmm, remind me ta stay away from there for a few months," Kyoko whispered back as Kisuke Urahara was moved out of the way and the Head-Captain entered the room, signalling the beginning of the meeting.

OOO

"Head back to the barracks Haruki" Kyoko called after the meeting had ended and all of the Captains and Lieutenants were milling around, gradually moving out to start their duties for the day. Kyoko walked over to where Captain's Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana were standing, taking the chance to catch up with each other before heading out for the day.

They had all been her Captain's in that order, she knew that she could always go to them for help or guidance, especially since they were some of the longest running Captains in Soul Society, at the very least they always offered a good conversation.

"Hey there Kyoko, long time no see" Captain Kyoraku greeted her as she approached them.

"Mornin' Shunsui, Jushiro, Retsu, how've you all been?"

"Fine thankyou Kyoko" Ukitake replied happily, "I'm feeling much better now than the last time we spoke."

"I'm glad to hear it. Retsu, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course," Unohana said as Shunsui and Jushiro turned and walked out of the room. "What can I help you with?"

"Umm, well, I, uh... I haven't really been sleepin' lately and I was wonderin' if..." Kyoko stopped when Unohana reached for her hand and placed a small object in it, looking down the bemused Captain saw that it was a small pot of mild sleeping pills.

"A couple of them a night and you should start sleeping soundly again" the medical squad's Captain explained, she continued after Kyoko looked up at her quizzically. "Lieutenant Yamada came to me yesterday and told me that you hadn't been sleeping, those should help, have a nice day" Captain Unohana finished the conversation by joining the last stragglers who were exiting the room.

"Thanks."

**Yay there is less of the actual episode in this one, in the next chapter we get to meet Kyoko's "pet", unfortunately for Ikkakku, she isn't there when her pet finds him lol.**

**Pls review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, i own Kyoko, Haruki and Kuma.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Haurki was waiting patiently outside the entrance to the first squad barracks, he turned and walked beside Kyoko as she exited the building and started making her way back to the tenth squads barracks. Glancing behind her Kyoko noticed that he was acting a bit fidgety and nervous; finally she put him out of his misery and talked to him.

"Hey, thanks for talkin' ta Captain Unohana for me, thanks to you she have some medicine ready and waitin' for me before I even asked her." Haruki visibly relaxed and a small smile spread across his face.

"I didn't say anything to you because I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"Man, ya gotta stop bein' so nervous Haruki, what would I have done? Fed ya ta Kuma or somethin'?"

"That's what made me kept quite the most." Kyoko laughed after this comment, since she knew full well that it was true, nobody bothered her in a bad mood from fear of being devoured by her terrifying pet. They discussed the new twelfth squad Captain and argued over how much hell Hiyori was going to give him for the rest of the journey, as they entered the barracks they were greeting by an infuriated scream.

"SOMEONE GET THIS BEAST OFF OF ME!!!!"

"Hmm, guess it didn't take Ikkakku long ta come back for a rematch," Kyoko commented as the mentioned Soul Reaper began shouting every insult under the moon for the whole squad to here.

"Kuma is definitely your pet Captain, I can tell just by looking at his favourite targets list. Every time I go to the ninth squad Captain Muguruma threatens me to tell you to keep that dog in a kennel or take him to puppy training or something." Haruki grinned as the sound of pounding foot-steps came tearing down the hallway.

"KYOKO! GET THIS CREATURE AWAY FROM ME!!!" The bald third seat of squad eleven came careening towards them, both Captain and Lieutenant couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the man looked with half of his left trouser leg missing.

"I think your new look suits you Madarame" Haruki snorted as the culprit of Ikkakku's make over pranced over to his mistress and placed the shredded trouser leg on the floor at her feet.

"Shut it Yamada! That thing just attacked me for no reason!"

"Awww you were only sayin' hello weren't ya my fuzzy little trouble maker, weren't ya baby" Kyoko cooed as her pet rolled on his back and let her rub his belly.

Anybody standing watching them would have thought that a creature like Kuma looking really silly lying on his back like that. Kuma was a spirit that took the form of a large wolf those shoulders came up to Kyoko's elbow, a mane of long crimson red hair ran down his back and shoulders, standing out starkly from the main colour of the rest of his fur, white. He had four black socks and black lines over his sides, similar to a tiger. He had a vaguely heart shaped black marking on his chest and his tail had striking black v-shaped markings that ran to the crimson red tip of his tail, underneath his piercing white-blue eyes there were light grey ticks that had swirling markings of the same colour that extended from them and down his cheeks, his ears were red and black rimmed and three lose bangs of crimson mane hung over his eyes. The thing that made Kuma stand out most in a crowd was his horns; they extended from just behind his ears and were the same shape and texture of those of a ram.

"What kind of pet greets people by ripping their clothes apart!?"

"Mine does" Kyoko replied as Kuma sprang back to his feet and skipped over to Haruki, he butted the Lieutenant's hand with his horns when all the man did was greet him formally. Kuma was much more intelligent than the average animal, and he seemed to share the Soul Reapers longevity, though he always hid it from others with his "I'm only a pet" facade.

There were only a handful of people that he would actually allow to pet him, and only a few of them knew that Kuma could communicate telepathically, though he had only ever used the technique with Kyoko.

Haruki patted his head cautiously, Kuma growled at him, telling Haruki in his own way not to be so nervous. Kyoko wasn't surprised that her subordinate was still nervous around the wolf, it was only recently in the last year that he had been admitted into the group of people allowed to pet him.

Kuma had been patrolling the Rukon District of Kusagishi when he had been surprise attacked by a group of thugs. A traitorous Soul Reaper had hired them to capture him to use as a hostage, they would not have stood a chance against the wolf's strength if the Soul Reaper hadn't been specialised in kido. Haruki had arrived at the last second and sent the thugs running for cover and then seriously injured the traitor. Later Kyoko had gone to finish off the traitor personally.

"Good morning Kyoko, Haruki" Yumichika said as he joined the group, "really Kyoko, I wish that you would just do something with your hair, it could look so nice if you did something with it."

"Sorry Yumichika, but it's too much trouble ta do anythin' in the mornin' and then I just don't have time during the day."

"That's a shame.

"Hey what are ya trin' ta say?"

"I'm just saying that you could look much more attractive if you actually made an effort."

"Ya know, you're goin' the right way for a smack at the moment" Kyoko replied, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you two done? We didn't come to exchange fashion tips you know" Ikkakku interrupted their conversation, "I came for a rematch!"

"Ikkakku was getting impatient and we had nothing better to do today" Yumichika explained after seeing the questioning look on Haruki's face.

"Impatience seems ta be a common trait in squad eleven doesn't it" Kyoko remarked as she walked past them and headed towards her room, Kuma trailing at her heels. "Haruki, could ya go and open up the trainin' ground, I'm just gunna go and get Amaya."

"Sure."

Kyoko stretched and yawned widely as she walked around the corner; she reached in her pocket and pulled out the pot that Unohana had given her. She didn't want to take them, but it was beginning to look like she didn't have much of a choice. Kuma sniffed at the pot and licked her hand, the action being much more supportive than anything he could have said. She scratched his ear affectionately.

"Kuma!? Kuma are you here?" Kyoko looked up in surprise as one of the new recruits fresh from the Academy came wondering down the hall, calling out for him. Kuma wagged his tail and bounded up to her, licking her face in greeting, it was when Kuma looked back at her still wagging his tail that Kyoko realised that the girl must have been the friend that Kuma had made when he had wondered over to the Academy. Still, she was surprise at the reaction the strawberry blonde haired girl got out of the wolf.

"I was hoping that you would come and see me here! I didn't think that you would since I didn't know if the Captain would tolerate you coming in and out but I'm so glad that you came anyway!" The girl chattered as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck, an action that actually made Kyoko's jaw drop, she had never seen Kuma let anyone other than herself hug him like that, except in certain circumstances.

Kyoko cleared her throat loudly, making the young Soul Reaper practically jump out of her skin.

"Captain! Umm, this wolf, he's, err..."

"I'm guessin' that you are the kid that Kuma's been tellin' me about" Kyoko said as Kuma gave her a toothy grin and turned with a swish of his tail, continuing towards her room.

"Telling?... Wait, he's _your_ pet Captain?" The girl's eyes shone as all of this new information came to her; she obvious wasn't sure whether to be delighted or nervous.

"Yep he is, though he normally doesn't listen to me and normally just wanders off as he pleases. Ya don't have ta call me Captain by the way, I hate all of that formal shit, just call me Kyoko okay?"

"Okay" the girl replied as she began to relax a bit.

"What's your name?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Rangiku, that's a nice name" Kuma reappeared as Rangiku smiled brightly up at her Captain; he was carrying a sword with a silver guard and hilt wrapped with red and a red sheath in his jaws. "Thanks" Kyoko said as she took her zanpakto from him and wrapped the rope attached to the sheath around her waist, she carried her weapon horizontally across the bottom of her back, similar to the way that many of the Stealth Force carried theirs.

"Come on" Kyoko motioned for the girl to follow, "this is a perfect excuse ta take a break from work, not that there's much ta do on Sundays anyway."

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked; she had to jog to keep up with the Captain as she strode back down the hall and towards the training ground.

"Every other month or so Ikkakku from squad eleven comes here and won't leave until I've had a sparring match with him. I saved his life back when I was in squad four and all he said was that he didn't need help from a "weakling from squad four." Let's just say that afterwards he had ta stay in the hospital a lot longer than he would have. Ever since it's kinda been a tradition that he comes back for a rematch, and everyone, even from other squads, uses it as an excuse ta get some time off work."

When they reached the ground Kyoko gave Rangiku directions on where to get the best seats, she noticed that the girl was looking a bit uncertain about the whole thing so she told Kuma to go with her.

"No doubt you were goin' ta go with her anyway" she added as she walked into the battle area.

OOO

Kyoko side-stepped as Ikkakku struck again, sparks flew into the air as he blocked her counter attack, their swords rattled as they fought against each other, neither willing to back down easily. Ikkakku threw himself back and charged forward again for another attack, using both his sword and its sheath to try and catch Kyoko off guard.

Kyoko ducked down, dodging both attacks, and back flipped away to put distance between them so that she could move forwards with her own attack. By this time they had many spectators, mostly from their own divisions and the neighbouring ninth division, but also from further squads like the twelfth and thirteen, even some from as far as the third and fourth. It was amazing how little people seemed to have to do on Sundays, even if they were on duty.

Kyoko spun and barely missed being cut, but when her body stopped spinning her head just seemed to keep going. She staggered from the dizziness and nearly lost her balance. That was all that Ikkakku needed as he sprang forwards once again for a final strike. Kyoko was too disorientated to notice what she was doing instinctively as she moved forwards with her own attack. The battle ended with each participant having a blade against their throat.

"Tch, a draw" Ikkakku said with distain as he took his blade away and sheathed it. "Guess it can't be helped, I'll come back again soon, when you look like you can fight without getting dizzy" he finished his statement under his breath as he turned and walked out of the training ground to a chorus of cheers from his fellow squad eleven members.

Kyoko sheathed her own sword and grinned up at the crowd.

"Okay funs over, get back ta work you lazy slackers!"

"What work Captain!?"

"I'll find some for ya if you want" Kyoko laughed as the spectators immediately began streaming away, no one wanted to stay and she if she would put her playful threat into action.

"That was amazing!" Kyoko turned as Rangiku came running onto the field, a huge smile on her face. "Could you teach me to fight like that?"

"Sure" Kyoko answered, she was growing to like the young girl that stood before her, "at some point I'll see what your swordsmanship is like so far but..."

"Whatever ya do don't let her try and teach you kido, you'll probably end up blown up."

"Let me finish my sentences!" Kyoko cried as she smacked Shinji across the back of his head.

"C'mon, ya know that's what you were goin' ta say Angel."

"Whatever, what are ya doin' here again anyway?"

"Delivering an assignment."

"Using the fight ta get outta work."

"Kinda, I wanted ta know where half my squad had disappeared to so I told the guy from squad one that I would take the order since I was heading this way anyway."

"Who are ya and what have you done with Shinji?" Kyoko said as she backed away.

"Hahaha" Shinji laughed sarcastically, "I can be helpful if I want to, anyway here." He handed her a formal looking envelope that she opened and began reading, "hey, who's the kid?" Kyoko looked up and saw that Rangiku was watching them intently.

"Is that an order? Can I go?"

"Sorry, Rangiku, but this hollow's already killed ten Soul Reapers, I'm gunna have ta send seated officers out on this one." The girl looked disappointed, but after hesitating she turned to Shinji and asked the question she really wanted an answer to.

"How's my friend Gin doing? I'm worried; he hasn't contacted me at all since we left the Academy." Shinji looked confused for a moment before realising who she was talking about.

"Oh that little smart-ass, he's doin' fine, it's kinda scary." Shinji winced as Kyoko discretely stamped on his foot; she turned to her young squad member, who looked confused about how to feel about the answer.

"Go on, if ya don't have anythin' important that needs ta get done ya can go and see him now." Rangiku practically glowed as she danced out of the training ground and off toward the fifth squad's barracks.

"Ya want ta make sure that Aizen doesn't go near her" Shinji said to Kuma who was looking uncomfortable about the situation, he shared both Captains dislike of the Lieutenant. "Just make sure ya don't eat him" Kuma made his dislike a lot more obvious.

Kyoko and Shinji walked side by side back towards the tenth squad's barracks; the trees cast long shadows against the mid-day sun, making the scenery look surreal and disorientating. Kyoko clutched her head and slipped, she grabbed the nearest tree branch and regained her balance, but the jolting movement caused the container that Captain Unohana had given her to fall out of her pocket and roll away across the mottled floor.

"_Yeah, typical, that didn't happen in the fight but it happened here. I can't believe that I forgot about them!" _Shinji picked up the pot and looked at it, a surprised expression on his face.

"It's really that bad?" Kyoko snatched the pot from his hand and stormed away, she sensed him follow her all the way through the barracks until she reached her Captain's quarters.

"Will ya stop followin' me?! Just leave me alone! I don't want ta talk about it!"

"I'm not gunna make ya talk ta me about it" Shinji said as he walked up to her. "Just make sure you take them and actually get some sleep. Go and sleep for a bit now, don't worry, I'll talk to Haruki and he can take out a team ta deal with this hollow." She didn't like the sound of that, she didn't know why, she just didn't like it. However, she was too exhausted to argue. Instead she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before turning into her room and going for a much needed rest.

* * *

**Too tired ta comment, plz review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own bleach or the characters, i only own my OCs.**

**Sorry its taken me so long to update, i havent had a lot of time for typing lately.**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Kyoko woke up she found herself starring up at a night sky full of stars, the full moon hung over a sparkling dark ocean and cast silver light across the world. The ground could not be seen because it was covered by a crimson mist that swirled and flowed around tall black rock platforms, one of which she was lying on. She rolled to her feet and looked around, taking in the view of her inner world.

"Okay Amaya, why'd ya call me here?" Kyoko asked as she felt a presence materialise on one of the rocks behind her.

"I need to talk to you" her zanpakto said as the spirit settled on the rock, the red and black scales of her long, forked tail glittered in the silver light as she wrapped in around herself, masterfully avoiding the studded spikes that ran along each side. Kyoko was accustomed to Amaya's voice after the many years that they had been together, but anyone else would have been unnerved by the adult voice coming out of the child's mouth. Her appearance was made even more mysterious by the red bangs that covered most of her face, including her eyes, and the way that her short hair grew in three red spike shapes on each side of her head.

"Aren't you going to make yourself comfortable?" Amaya asked as Kyoko continued to stand and started fidgeting. "This is your world after all, or is your unease about Sousuke Aizen preventing you from relaxing even here?"

"I don't know what's happenin'. I've never liked the guy but, somethin's changed, somethin' about his spirit energy, and to add ta everthin' it feels like somethin' is about ta happen."

"Why don't you talk to Shinji about it?" Amaya asked as she learned forwards, a clinking sound on the rock announced the presence of what must have been large claws. It was impossible to tell because her hands and feet were completely obscured by the long sleeves and legs of her dark brown outfit.

"I don't know" Kyoko said as she put her head in her hands. "I don't have any proof, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who has noticed such small differences, but for all I know I could just be bein' paranoid."

"Paranoid enough not to sleep for a week?"

"It wouldn't surprise me" Kyoko replied as she opened her brown eyes and looked at Amaya. "You're right, I'm gunna go and talk ta Shinji... Wait, there's somethin'... Shinji said somethin' just before I went ta bed; it made me feel really uncomfortable... Oh no." A sharp wind tore at them as realisation came to her, causing Kyoko's hair to whip around her face and Amaya's black scarf and waist cape to fan out. "Haruki..."

OOO

"Midori!" Haruki cried as the last member of his team was thrown across the clearing and smashed with a sickening crunch into a tree, her body feel limply to the ground, dead."You'll pay for that!" Haruki hissed as pain sprang up his left arm, where the hollow had opened a gaping wound in its attempt to rip the limb from his body.

When he and the five other members of his team had found the hollow at dusk they had been surprised at what they found. It looked like a huge mound of purple sludge that rose out of the ground, its mask a mere white disc with a narrow eye slit. It hadn't looked very powerful but they approached it with caution all the same. The hollow had remained stationary as they moved up to it, unaware that it was in danger, the team from squad ten began to let their guard down.

That's when Goro trod on one of the black veins that spread out across the clearing from the main hollow. A cavernous mouth opened up in the sludge and dozens of smaller hollows came pouring out, they resembled foxes made of the same substance as the mother hollow. They weren't very powerful individually, but their true power lay in their numbers. They immediately fell on Goro, the over-large fangs protruding from their circular masks making short work of him. He hadn't even had the chance to draw his sword.

The five Soul Reapers that remained immediately sprang into action, eager to avenge their fallen comrade, but for every one of the monsters that they cut down two more appeared in their place. It hadn't taken long for Akio, Asa and Hide to be worn down and soon Haruki and Midori were the only ones left. Now Haruki was facing down a small army of the creatures alone.

Haruki backed away from the putrid creatures, a look of desolation on his face.

"I'm not going to get out of here" he said quietly to himself as the slathering beasts stalked towards him.

"_What are you doing?!!! Release me already you fool!!! Or do you want to be torn to pieces?!!!" _No matter how harsh they sounded, his zanpakto's words steadied him immediately; he raised his sword and faced the mass before him.

"Rip through the earth and the skies, Akuma no gekitotsu." His sword glowed green as it transformed, seconds later he was holding a hilt with the same curved design as the guard in its sealed form. A long, thin blade extended from each end of the hilt, the blades curved into the vague shape of a bow and the ends took a strange zigzag shape. The steel blades glistened with a green sheen as Haruki twirled the weapon at his side, the whirlwind that the movement created picked up rocks and soil from the ground, adding lethal projectiles to his weaponry.

"I'm not dying here," he assured himself as he swung the weapon around and sent the first line of foes flying.

OOO

Kyoko moved as fast as she could through the trees, she had felt Haruki release his zanpakto and knew that if she didn't get there soon he wouldn't last much longer. She stopped in the undergrowth surrounding the clearing and peered through; she felt her heart drop into her stomach when she saw her Lieutenant fighting the hordes of monsters alone. He was being torn to shreds and it was clear that he wouldn't be able to stand much more.

"Kuma" Kyoko said as the wolf stopped beside her, panting slightly from the unexpected sprint. "Take out the big hollow, that's where all the small ones are comin' from; I'll distract them while you take it from behind." Kuma nodded in agreement. A blood curdling scream ripped across the clearing as one of the hollows pounced on Haruki and raked its razor sharp claws down the right side of his face.

Kyoko was beside him in seconds, she grabbed the fox by its mask and ripped it away, and it smashed into a tree and disintegrated as another took its place.

"C-Cap...Tain..."

"Haruki, don't ya dare die on me Lieutenant" Kyoko said as he slumped down at her feet. It took all of the will power that she had not to turn her back on the enemy and look after him. She saw Kuma crawling on his belly towards the mound, narrowly avoiding the black veins that would alert the guards to the danger. She drew her short-sword and held it above her head, she held the hilt with one hand and the three linked rings connected to her sword by a black tassel in the other.

"Strike," the clearing filled with red light as her zanpakto began to shimmer and tendrils of black shadows began streaming from the tassel, "Amaya." The tassel transformed into a long link chain, and connected to the chain was a long knife; at the other end of the chain was a blade slightly longer than the sealed form of the sword and twice as thick. The blade was in the shape of a dragon's wing and forked into two blades at the tips, the silver guard had taken on a looping design with two small silver dragon wings framing the blade.

"Crimson Flare" Kyoko hissed, the blade exploded with red fire and the front foxes pulled back in hesitation, "what's wrong?" Kyoko grinned "scared?" With a deafening roar they surged towards her, fangs glinting in the red light.

It seemed like an eternity, they kept piling in over their dead companions, an endless flow. It wasn't long before Kyoko was cover in slashes, mainly on her arms and hands. She didn't see the hollow as it swung its clawed paw out, the blood in her eye from a wound on her forehead blocked her vision; the claw ripped across her stomach and forced her to her knees. The hollows yowled in anticipation.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!!!"_

"_Calm down, focus, Kuma is almost there, you just have to hold out a bit longer."_ As Amaya's calm words flowed through her mind the blade of the knife wreathed with dark shadows.

"_Amaya, I can't control this attack yet! It could kill all of us outright!"_

"_No time to argue"_ Amaya snapped, uncharacteristically sharp, as one of the hollows raised its claws above her head, _"Trust me."_

The claw was stopped in its tracks as a thick tendril of shadows wrapped around the arm of the hollow.

"Sorry hollow, but I'm not going to let my officers have died for nothing." Kyoko took a deep breath before release the rest of the shadows from the knife. "Shadow Strand." She struggled to her feet as the shadows entangled her enemies; she had found that this technique was easier to control while standing.

"_Amaya, you're in big trouble if I end up killing us all with this."_

"_Concerntrate."_ Kyoko focused intently; when she was curtain that the only ones that would be hit were the hollows she completed the attack.

"Impale." Dozens more spears of darkness exploded from the shadows, piercing the hollows and reducing them to dust, there was a horrifying shriek, as the dust cleared Kyoko saw the main hollow crumbling to nothingness. Kuma stood triumphantly in its place, scratched and bruised but otherwise unharmed. Relief flooded through her, but that small lapse of concentration was all that was needed for one of the few remaining spears to shot off and embed itself deep in her left shoulder.

Kyoko cursed and dropped her knife; with the contact gone the shadows turned to mist and spread out through the trees. She sheathed her sword and fell to her knees again no longer having the energy to stand up, Kuma was at her side in an instant, and he supported her weight as she crawled over to Haruki. He was breathing haggardly and his eye was distant, he would be incredibly lucky to still have the other eye, if the three deep slashes down his face were anything to go by. Kyoko reached her hands out and steadied herself, feeling the energy move from her body into her hands, and the into Haruki as she began to heal his wounds. She was practically useless at normal kido; but she hadn't been the third seated officer of the fourth division for nothing.

Kuma grunted and pressed his nose against her head, determined to make his message perfectly clear.

"_Heal yourself first dumbass."_

"Not enough time" Kyoko replied, turning her head to get his nose away from her face, she couldn't afford any distractions. "If I don't help him now he'll die."

"_You'll be no good ta him if ya dead"_ Kuma continued.

"Shut up, just run back to Seireitei and get help, get Captain Unohana."

"_I'm not leaving ya here alone! What if there're more hollows around?!"_

"Go now!" Kyoko snarled. Kuma whined in frustration, torn between protecting his friends and getting help. With a snap of his jaws he spun on his heels and sprinted back the way they had come. "Hold on Haruki" Kyoko talked to him through gritted teeth her injuries and the healing draining her energy quickly.

Kyoko snapped away from her Lieutenant and retched violently, spitting out blood and bile she tried to struggle back. The world started revolving around her and the ground rushed to meet her head.

Everything went black.

* * *

**I'm not sure if the fight scene got a bit too muddled again or not, anyone have any tips on how i could make it a bit clearer?**

**Kuma finally talks 0.o mwhahahahaaaaaaaa i leave you on a cliff-hanger!!!!!**

**Chapter 4 is going ta be the last chapter of this story, so what would u guys like ta read next.**

**option 1) more of Kyoko in the TBTP arc**

**option 2) Kyoko in the Main Bleach timeline**

**option 3) a story with my new arrancar OC (this story will definitely be GrimmjowxOC and will probably be a lot darker as well, just cause its easier ta write that kinda story with the hollows.) **

**P.S this will be done eventually and the OC is going to inherit Yachiru's terrible nickname making, so if anyone has any ideas 4 that i would luv to hear them.**

**Pls review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, i only own my OCs.**

**LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kuma paced the corridor outside the emergency room where Unohana was trying to save Haruki's life. Running had almost killed him; the hollow that he had killed had more protection than just the foxes, and one of the hollow's tentacles had struck him sharply in the ribs. He had been spitting up blood by the time he reached the Seireitei.

Shinji was the first one that he had come across, the first one that he had gone to for help. Shinji had left immediately, leaving his Lieutenant to fetch Unohana. The squad three Captain, who had been nearby, heard the news from Aizen and quickly followed Shinji Kuma had been frantic when the rescue squad had carried Kyoko and Haruki into the hospital, he thought that they were dead, and the squad members binding his broken ribs hadn't helped as they panicked like headless chickens when he started roaring. In the end Captain Unohana knocked him unconscious herself just to calm him down.

Deciding that he wasn't really doing much except taking up space he turned and trotted back to the room where Kyoko was sleeping. At least he knew that she was definitely going to be alright. He stopped short outside the door and sniffed the air, a low growl rumbled from his throat as he recognised the scent. He was about to storm into the room when he heard Kyoko talking.

"Where's Haruki?" She asked weakly, her voice barely audible; Kuma pressed his ear against the door so that he could hear better.

"He is in surgery now, but he looked pretty bad when I saw him. The other squad members are all dead."

"All of them?"

"Yes, if more had been known about the hollow they might have survived, they were terribly outnumbered, as were you Captain. It is impressive that even a Captain survived against that many enemies."

"_He's tryin' ta make her feel guilty!"_ Kuma snarled as he darted into the room, he jumped over the bed and landed right beside Kyoko, his white teeth gleaming in the silver moon light streaming in through the window. Aizen backed up immediately, hands held in front of him to ward off an attack.

"Easy Kuma," he heard Kyoko say as she placed a hand on his back," I think you'd better leave now Aizen."

"Of course Captain" Kuma was pleased to see that if the Lieutenant had fled the room any faster he would have been sprinting.

"Kuma! You're hurt to?!" Kyoko sounded panicked as she felt the bandages around his ribs.

"_It's nothin'"_ the wolf replied as he turned to look at her, satisfied that Aizen would run as far as possible, at least for that night. Her head was wrapped in bandages, as well as her arms, more heavily on her left, and her stomach underneath the loose shirt that she wore. _"Ya look much worse off than me, get some rest."_

"I can't" kyoko whispered as she lay back and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, "Aizen's right, if I had gotten there sooner the others wouldn't be dead and Haruki..."

"_Don't ya dare listen to that bastard! He was just tryin' ta get to ya!"_ Kuma turned sharply and made to storm out of the room.

"Kuma! Where're ya goin'?"

"_Ta find Shinji."_

"No Kuma don't bother him with this! It's nothin'... It's..." Kyoko coughed as she tried to climb out of the bed, Kuma whined and rushed back, pushing her back down with his muzzle.

"_Go to sleep." _Kuma rested his head next to her, he felt her relax and fall asleep. He padded quietly out of the room, casting a quick glance behind him before trotting out of the barracks.

OOO

"Are they ok?" Shinji opened his eyes and sat up as Rose joined him on the roof of the fourth squad's barracks.

"Kyoko's goin' ta be fine, I don't know about Haruki, ta tell ya the truth, I thought that he was dead when we found them." Shinji looked up at the moon and sighed, he remember the images that Kuma had sent him telepathically and clenched his fists angrily.

"Don't go blaming yourself Shinji" Rose said as he sat down, "there isn't anything that you could have done to prevent this."

"I could have gone myself."

"What? And have Kyoko sitting here blaming herself because you were almost killed? You know I never thought that I would have to be helping_ you_ through all of this guilt crap."

Shinji laughed and stood up, deciding that it was time to go and see if Kyoko was awake yet.

"_Shinji!"_

"What the..." Shinji tumbled backwards off of the roof as Kuma practically jumped onto him. "What the hell are ya doin' ya maniac?!"

"_Shut it!"_ Kuma quickly started telling the Captain about the conversation that he had overheard. Shinji's face turned white with rage as Kuma finished his story, he stormed back to his feet and stalked away.

"Shinji! Where are you going?!" Rose called after him.

"To kill that Lieutenant of mine!"

"Don't you think that Kyoko need you more right now?" Shinji stopped, torn between his anger and his concern for her. "I don't know what's happened, but Aizen will still be there tomorrow, from Kuma's behaviour I'd say that Kyoko needs you right now." Rose's words made perfect sense to him.

"Hey Rose, could ya make sure that Kuma doesn't eat the bastard before I get ta him?" Shinji said as he changed direction and walked towards the hospital.

"Sure." An answering growl told Shinji that Rose's peaceful day off was now completely over.

OOO

He found her standing by the window, the silver light of the moon making her skin glow. She raised both hands above her head and smashed her fists into the wall, her body shivered from the pain but she stayed there, her head pressed against the cool glass of the window.

"It's my fault" she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No it's not" Shinji whispered back to her, "you avenged them all, that counts for a lot if ya ask me."

"They trusted me and I sent them to die."

"You can't have known what was goin' ta happen" he noticed a tear crawling down Kyoko's cheek but he didn't say anything. She didn't like crying in front of others. "Kuma told me about Aizen."

"Kuma _told_ you?!"

"Yeah, you didn't know that he sometimes talks to me as well? Huh, anyway, I talked to Captain Unohana before I came here" he told her, "she said that he's gunna have a really nasty scar but otherwise Haruki's gunna be fine."

Shinji nearly fell over as Kyoko through herself into him; she was shaking as she sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her tight to him, reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. He led her back to the bed and sat down with her, she started to calm down after a couple of minutes, her arms loosened from around him as she began to fall unconscious.

"Thanks Shinji" she said just before she closed her eyes and finally got some sleep.

* * *

**And there you have it. **

**I've decided that I'm gunna try and have two stories going at once, the new arrancar story and a story with Kyoko in it with a combination of past and present timelines.**

**I'm doing this cause the voting thing ended in a tie ( thanks a lot Maxine *shakes fist angrily*)**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this story and i will get the next ones up as soon as possible.**

**Plz review.**


End file.
